1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object manufacturing method, a three-dimensional shaping method and a three-dimensional shaping system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known technology for shaping a structure, by sequentially stacking materials on the basis of cross-section (slice) data obtained by cutting a three-dimensional model in parallel planes. This technology is called a stack shaping method and is often used in test manufacture of machine components and products.
Various stack shaping methods (additive manufacturing methods) are known, but in many of the methods, it is necessary to secure the structure with a support body, in order to prevent deformation of the structure during shaping. Typical portions which require a support body in order to prevent deformation due to gravity are projecting portions (overhang sections) of the structure, or portions that are to form the upper surface of a hollow section. The support body is required to have sufficient structural strength to withstand the gravity and tension acting on the structure during shaping. When shaping is completed, the support body is removed from the structure.
A “break-out method” and a “dissolution method” are typical methods for removing a support body.
In a “break-out method”, the support body is broken manually or cut up by a cutting tool and then removed. This method is often used when the structure and the support body are made from the same material. In the “dissolution” method, the support body is removed by being dissolved selectively.
One of the major issues with stack shaping technology is shortening the manufacturing time taken to obtain a desired structure. The time taken to remove the support body affects the manufacturing time, and therefore shortening the support body removal time is also an important issue.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-255839 discloses a “dissolution method” wherein the support body can be separated easily from the structure. More specifically, the support body is made from a first support material, and a second support material which has separating properties with respect to the material constituting the first support material or structure, and the second support material is interposed at the boundary between the structure and the support body.